


Group chat : My piglet and yurio

by basicallytrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallytrash/pseuds/basicallytrash
Summary: viktor makes a group chat with yuri and yurio and there is much cringe,enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

another goddamn yuri on ice fanfic

  
Viktor decided to make a group chat

  
Group Chat Name: My Piglet and Yurio

  
Yuri was added by Viktor Nikiforov

  
Yurio was added by Viktor Nikiforov

  
Yurio: WHaT aRE yOU dOINg?!?2?!!111!?!

  
Viktor: oh yurio, calm down

  
Yuri: viktor.... what is this

  
Viktor: A group chat

 

Yuri: nO i mean Liek whY

  
Yuri: *like

  
Yurio: 10/10 typing

 

Viktor: don't harm the poor pork cutlet bowl

  
Yurio: HE'S NOT A PORK CUTLET BOWL HE'S A FUCKING FATSO

  
Yuri has left the group

  
Viktor: yurio calm ur ass down and don't hurt his feelings

  
Viktor: see what u've done?

  
Yurio: idc he can't take anything without crying

  
Viktor: no, he's just got emotions, unlike u

  
Yuri was added by Viktor Nikiforov

  
Yuri: i'm hurt

  
Yurio: shut up fatso no one cares

  
Yuri: viktor save me

  
Viktor: stop attacking him yurio

  
Yurio: once he learns how 2 take insults

  
Yuri: i won't tho

  
Yurio: then i'll roast u 4 ur whole life

  
Viktor: stop being abusive

  
Yurio: stfu i'll find u and kick ur ass viktor

  
Yuri: u need to find feelings

  
Yurio: oh it talks

  
Viktor: my piglet isn't an 'it' ur so r00d

  
Yurio: u chose the wrong student to coach, he did his performance 2 a pork cutlet bowl

  
Viktor: u can't say anytign u did ur per4mance 2 urself

  
Viktor: anthing*

  
Viktor: anything**

  
Yurio: ur failing

  
Yuri: same

  
Yurio: i know u r tho

  
Yuri: o

  
Viktor: yuri ur not failing ur doing gr8

  
Yurio: viktor go away

  
Yuri: brb gonna eat

  
Viktor: piglet's stocking up

  
Yurio: he's gaining mor weight

  
Viktor: more*

  
Yurio: don't be a spelling nazi

  
Viktor: don't call me names, ur nickname could be a cereal

  
Yurio: o sh

  
Yuri: lol roasted

  
Yurio: did u get fat

  
Yuri: no i 8 food

  
Viktor: we all eat

  
Yurio: no, it makes me gain weight

  
Yuri: but food is so nice

  
Viktor: i agree

  
*a/n i think i'll end it here  
if you like it  
tell me  
contructive critisism would b nice, thanks d00d*


	2. part 2 of the group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri eats yurios while talking on the group chat with viktor and yurio and viktor is next to yuri but they still decide to talk on the group chat because y not

a second chapter to a really cringy fanfic

 

Back onto the group chat the morning after the first stage of the grand prix series

  
Viktor: yuri I'm so proud

  
Yurio: idk why u guys r still talking on the group chat even tho ur probably next to each other

  
Yuri: it's fun tho

  
Yurio: and viktor he wasnt that good

 

Viktor: yes he was stop being so sour

  
Yurio: he was just in time with the music and he hit a wall

  
Yuri: and i got a nosebleed

  
Viktor: but he did get 1st, face the facts yurio

  
Yuri: i need to eat my yurio's

 

Yurio: MY NAME IS NOT A CEREAL

 

Yuri *cheerios

  
Viktor: xD gr8 typo yuri

  
Yurio: nO

  
Viktor: now now don't b butthurt

  
Yurio: IM NOT BEING BUTTHURT

  
Viktor: OOOH!!! we should all have nicknames

  
Yuri: pls no

  
Yurio: that's the worst idea ever

  
Viktor: no it's pure genius

 

Yurio: sure

  
Viktor: fin thine

  
Yurio: r u hi

  
Yuri: he probably is

  
Yurio: u should kno , he's next 2 u

  
Yuri: o ye

  
Viktor: ye yuri u should kno

  
Yuri: u dont even wat im doing

 

Viktor: ye i do ur eating yurios

  
Yurio: KYS

  
Viktor: *cheerios im happy with my living thank u very much

  
Yurio: u shouldnt b tho, u live with a pig

  
Yuri: im a human being not a pig

  
Viktor: tbh if he was a pig he'd be a cannibal bc he eats pork cutlet bowls

 

Yurio: wasn't he the pork cutlet bowl tho

 

Yuri: I'm not an actual pork cutlet bowl

  
Yurio: ik but ur a pig

  
Yuri: no no no i'm a human

  
Viktor: sure

  
Yurio: uhuh

  
Yuri: y do u all sound so unconvinced

  
Yurio: bc we arent convinced

 

Yuri: o

  
Viktor: i should teach u about sarcasm

  
Yurio: that'd probably b the most useful thing uve taught

  
Yuri: no he's taught much much better stuff

  
Yurio: luje wat

  
Yurio: *like

  
Yuri: like choreography

  
Yurio: no ur choreography is ew

  
Viktor: ur only like this cuz i didnt pick u to b my student

  
Yurio: no im just saying if u choreograph something 4 me it would b better

  
Yuri: but its still from the same person

  
Yurio: but its a different performer

  
Viktor: yuri dont worry hes just being butthurt

  
Yurio: IVE TOLD U ALREADY IM NOT BUTTHURT

  
Viktor: sure

  
Yuri: was that sarcasm

  
Viktor: yes it was

  
Yurio: but im still not butthurt

  
Yuri: k then

  
*a/n idk if u guys actually enjoy this but thanks for the kudos and stuffs*


	3. grand prix final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third cringy chapter after yuri, viktor, yurio and others come back from food

author notes: chaaaapter 3 of a real cringy fanfic that I didn't expect to get good feedback on lmao. Thank you all for the kudos and nice comments ly, hope you all have a good christmas! also sorry for not updating for a while

 

(this is now the actual chapter not author notes)

 

back onto the my piglet and yurio group chat after everyone went to their hotel rooms to rest after a tiring day of sightseeing

 

yurio: waddup losers we haven't used the chat in a while

viktor: ikrrrr!!!111! it's been a million years

yurio: not that long ago, stop being extra viktor

viktor: im not extra yurio

yurio: really  hwat about the rings

yuri: o hi

yurio: go away pig

yuri: viktor im being attacked

viktor: dw yuri ill protect

yuri: ty

"yurio added "random fan" to my piglet and yurio*

viktor: i did not consent

yuri: wha

random fan: OMFFFGGGGGGGG GAY

yuri: what

viktor: um

random fan: YOURE SO AHHHEESRUEHY8RUYHBSRTBWHOIP 

yurio: youre welcome

random fan: U GOT RINGS GEGT MADRRIED

yuri: are you ok?

viktor: im concerned for your health

random fan: U SHOULD BE 

yurio: this is gr8

random fan: U GIVE ME REASON TO LIVE AGHRTGUYR

yuri: im really confused

yurio: ofc u are pig

random fan: FU K OFF YYURIO LET HIM LIVE IN PEACE

yurio: EXCUSE ME I LET U ON THIS CHAT

random fan: youre like a girl on her period

viktor: gET REKT

yurio: I S2G I WILL END U

yuri: uHHHHHH

viktor: go to sleep yuri

random fan: NOOOOOOOO STAYYYYY

yurio: ye yuri no1 cares about u

random fan: I WILL FITE U IIN THE WAR YURIO f uKK OFFF BITCH

yurio: ME? A BITCH HA HAVE YOU SEEN URSELF

*yurio removed "random fan" from my piglet and yurio*

yuri: im really really concerned

viktor: go to sleep

yurio: ye go away no one likes you pork

yurio: i will beat u in the grand final and sozaloz u cant get married

viktor: sure sure

viktor: im tired

yuri: gn

viktor: gn ly

yurio: bye losers

 

author note: I BULLSHITTED MY WAY HAHAH idk what I just typed but y'know what o well

i regret my life choices why is this so cringy why did i agree to do this o my


End file.
